eahdollsfandomcom-20200214-history
C.A. Cupid
Meet C. A. Cupid, the daughter of Eros. She sides with the Rebels in the destiny conflict because love is rebellious. She made her doll debut in Mid. December, 2013. Logs She comes with a diary. Appearance C.A. Cupid's signature doll is of the average female doll height. She has light peach skin, bright aqua eyes (with a heart shaped glimmer of light in them), painted light brown eye brows, and pink lips that are a darker pink in the center. Her curly hair is not as long when compared to other dolls, and it is a bright pink streaked with lighter pink in color with curled bangs. Clothing She wears a light pink Gracian-style top with sparkly sleeves that cover only the top of her shoulders. She wears a knee-length skirt with printed cloud and arrow details with a black lace trim and a sheer pink overlay that covers the left half of her skirt. She also wears fishnet tights and golden shoes with an "arrow" for a heel. Accessories She comes with multible plastic accessories to add to her Greek-inspired style. These include a pair of bronze tipped feathered wings held on by an arrow shaped choker necklace, a gold feathed belt with three strings of black pearls draping from it, a golden feathered bracelet, a black heart ring, a golden headband with a pink heart with an arrow shooting through it, and a set of bow and arrows. Combs and Stands She combs with a black stand and comb. Amazon Descriptions C.A. Cupid, the Straight-Shooting Sweetheart The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends. C.A. Cupid, daughter of Eros, advises matters of both Royal and Rebel hearts through her muse blog and relationship MirrorCast! If only she could follow her own advice. Now girls can help this Ever After Rebel follow her heart - and find her own Happily Ever After. A Spellbinding Outfit for This Divine Beauty C.A Cupid doll sets a new standard in fairytale fashion, with a look that would give any stylista mothergoosebumps. This divine pink dress represents sky-high fashion with a Grecian-draped top, gathered skirt with a print of clouds and arrows and belt with a feather-detailed adornment. Black lacy trim on the skirt is a lovely touch, and her bronzed full feather wings are truly hexquisite! Epic Accessories & Extras This highly detailed doll accessorizes her outfit with a golden feather bracelet, golden winged filigree shoes and a golden purse shaped like a quiver with arrows. A signature golden headband with pink heart and arrow adorns her pretty flowing pink locks. Girls can use the included doll hairbrush to style her gorgeous hair. Plus, she comes with a doll stand for easy display and a bookmark that tells her story - and encourages girls to write their own. What’s YOUR Story? To start your own chapter, check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End - and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and girls will love joining them on the spelltacular journey. Category:Signature dolls